Blast from the Past
by pinkrockpunkcess
Summary: Life in the Manor is hectic enough...but when a blast from the girls' past appears out of nowhere, things get a little more complicated and a lot more dangerous. Rating for safety. UPDATED Chapter 9 now up!
1. Not again

**Hi there :) This is my first Charmed fic so please bear with me! Also, please r+r as it really helps.**

**Copyright: Obviously I do not own any of the characters from the show.**

**This is set just after Leo loses his whitelighter powers in season 7. Life in the Manor is hectic enough; Piper is looking after her boys and the newly-clipped Leo, Phoebe keeps having strange nightmares and Paige is adjusting to life as a whitelighter-witch and principal of Magic School. Then, when a blast from the girls' past appears out of no where, things get a little more complicated and a lot more dangerous.**

Chapter 1: "Not again."

_Fire. Darkness. Chanting. Hooded figures. Fire...Attic. Sisters. Fire. Death._

Phoebe Halliwell awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed sweating and panting for breath. She looked around the bedroom and reminded herself where she was and that she was safe. It was only a dream. She ran a shaking hand back through her short, dark hair and kicked the bedclothes off of her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and putting her head on her knees for a moment. After taking several deep breaths and composing herself, she got up and left her room. As she opened the door, the familiar sounds of early morning in the Manor filled her ears and she smiled weakly. Phoebe went into the bathroom opposite her room and locked the door behind her. Turning on the cold tap, she splashed water onto her face and neck. She looked up at the mirror and swallowed hard.

"Not again."

**I know this chapter isn't very long but I promise the next one will be! This is just to wet your appetite soI hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. A sister in need

**Oo my first reviewer! Thanks chuffy-barmed-oc (love the name by the way!) hmmm I think I'll leave you guessing a little bit more :p Here's the next chapter, it's much longer than the first. Please don't expect me to be updating as regularly as this I just happened to have it all typed out in advance. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A sister in need.

"Come on little guy just one more please, for mommy!"

Piper Halliwell hovered the spoon of gooey baby food like an airplane in front of her youngest son's mouth, a pleading smile plastered on her face. Chris eyed the spoon almost thoughtfully, then turned away and started banging a rattle on the table. Piper sighed heavily.

"Yeah well I can't say I blame you." She put the spoon back in the carton and smiled at Chris, tilting her head slightly to one side. Behind her, she could smell her pancakes cooking and the scent of hot coffee also filled the kitchen. Pulling herself out of her chair, she went and opened a window. She gazed out for a moment but was interrupted-something she had come accustomed to when she was having a rare moment of peace-by a scream from Chris. She turned around just in time to see his rattle disappear in blue orbs and reappear in the hand of Wyatt who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"Wyatt sweetie," she said, another sigh escaping her lips. She went over and took the rattle off of him, bending down so she was eye-level with his gorgeous baby blues, "Don't pick on your brother." She put the rattle back on the table in front of Chris, instantly soothing him. Piper sat back down at the table, resting her chin on her hand and just staring into space. Dark hair flopped in front of her eyes and she absently brushed it away. Her thoughts flickered momentarily to where her sister's were and as if by perfect timing, she heard the front door open.

A disgruntled Paige Matthews pushed the door shut and pulled off her jacket, hanging it roughly on the hook beside her. She tossed her purse down on the table with more force than was necessary and ran a hand back through her newly-dyed dark brown hair. "Stupid Elders," she muttered to herself, "Made me become a stupid whitelighter." She winced slightly and looked towards the ceiling. "Quit your jingling already!" She put her hands over her ears and walked into the kitchen, ignoring her eldest sister and nephews and going straight to the coffee machine.

"Uh Paige?" said Piper, a slightly amused smile on her pink lips. She leant her chin further on her hand and raised an eyebrow at Paige as she turned to look at her. "What's going on?"

"That," the annoyed brunette replied, "Is precisely the question!" She grabbed a cup from the side and poured herself a cup of coffee. She bought the cup to her lips and continued mumbling, her eyes narrowing angrily. Piper continued to study her sister.

"Where were you all night?" she asked, trying a different approach. She felt a small smirk cross her lips, one that was not missed by Paige who returned it with a roll of her eyes.

"I was with a _charge_," she said, making the last word sound almost dirty, like she hated saying it.

"All night?" Piper asked, reaching over and taking the spoon again, trying to coax Chris into another mouthful.

"Yes all night," Paige replied, "All fricking night! And-"

"Auntie Paige! Language around the minors please!" Piper said, covering Chris' ears and looking at her sister. She shook her head. Paige smiled slightly and rolled her eyes again.

"Sorry," she said, "Anyway, I was with this guy _all night_, teaching him about his powers and Wicca and the Elders blah blah blah _then_ I get jingled like an hour ago and they tell me he's no longer my charge. They've given him to someone else. I mean how dare they! First they tell me I have to be a whitelighter against my will, then they make me have a stupid charge, then…"

Piper looked back at Chris and rolled her dark eyes at him. "Ignore Auntie Paige," she whispered; aware of Paige still ranting in the background, "She's a little cranky this morning. One more mouthful please! For mommy!" Chris, again, regarded the spoon thoughtfully. This time however, he batted his rattle at it, knocking it out of Piper's hand and onto her lap, earning a giggle from his older brother Wyatt. Piper let out a groan and got up to get a towel for her baby-food-splattered jeans.

"And then…" Paige put her hands on her hips and stared at Piper. "Are you even _listening_ to what I'm saying!" she cried, "Geez I'm bitching about the Elders I thought I could count on you to be on the Paige-bandwagon here!"

"I am," said Piper with a heavy sigh as she dabbed at her jeans, "It's just I'm a little busy at the moment you know?"

Paige nodded in understanding, her face softening. "Where's Leo?" she asked.

"He went out," Piper replied, wiping the table over, "He's still adjusting to life without powers y'know? It's going to take time."

"Aww of course it is sweetie," said Paige, putting her hand on Piper's back, "And hey if _he_ ever wants to bitch about the Elders, the bandwagon could always use a few more followers." Piper laughed slightly.

"Bandwagon?" Phoebe walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She stared at her two sisters blankly.

"Yeah I hate the Elders," said Paige with a shrug. She looked over at Phoebe and pulled a face. "You look like you haven't slept in about five years." Phoebe scoffed slightly and rubbed her eyes, leaving her hands over them.

"She's right sweetie you don't look too good," said Piper. She flicked on the coffee machine and got out three cups.

"Still having those nightmares?" Paige asked her. Phoebe nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Nightmares?" Piper questioned, looking from Paige to Phoebe, "What nightmares?"

"The nightmares we didn't tell you about," Paige said, biting her bottom lip, "I should go get changed. Ciao." She gave a small wave and orbed out up to her bedroom. Phoebe dropped her hands from her face and stared daggers at the ceiling, namely at Paige's room. She dropped her eyes to look at Piper, who was giving her the usual 'what's going on?' look. The empath sighed and slouched down in her chair. Piper sat opposite her beside Chris' highchair and reached out to hold her sister's hand. Phoebe raised her tired eyes to look at Piper.

"I've been having these dreams," she said, "Well more like nightmares. Except they don't feel like nightmares they feel like premonitions."

"Premonitions in your sleep?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. "It's happened before. Remember the sandman?" Piper made an 'oh' shape with her mouth, clearly remembering the incident. "Well it feels like that," Phoebe continued, "Except it happens every night."

"How many nights has it been happening?" Piper asked.

"A few weeks now," said Phoebe. She squeezed Piper's hand slightly, it bringing her some comfort. "I know I should have told you," she said, looking into the older witch's dark eyes, "But what with Leo and you looking after the boys, I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"Oh sweetie," said Piper, squeezing her hand back, "Don't be silly you know you can tell me anything no matter what's going on in my crazy life." She smiled at Phoebe reassuringly, who smiled back slightly. "So what happens in these nightmares?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head and looked down at the table.

"I don't see much," she said, "It's more…I don't know…feelings. Fear, anger. There's a lot of fire and…" She screwed up her face slightly, as if trying to remember every detail. "It starts off in a dark place then ends in the attic. We're all there. You and Paige…" Tears sprung to her eyes slightly and she felt Piper rub her hand, obviously understanding. "And there's something else. Some_one_ else."

"Demon?"

"Maybe." She sighed again and leant back in her chair, releasing her hand from Piper's. The two sisters sat in silence for a moment, both looking down at the table and contemplating what Phoebe had just revealed.

"Phoebs maybe you should go back up and rest," Piper finally said, raising her eyes to look at Phoebe.

"But I have work and Elise-"

"I'll call Elise," said Piper, getting up and going to the phone, "Now which would you prefer? Period pains or a migraine?" Phoebe smiled, the familiar lively light entering her eyes for a moment and Piper grinned back.

"Thank you," Phoebe whispered. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck, resting her head on her shoulder. Piper rested her own head on top of Phoebe's and embraced her back tightly, a light smile on her troubled face.


	3. Evil afoot

**Next chappy is up! And chuffy I'm 18 :) Thankyou so much for your reviews they've really kept me going! Here's the next chapter for you maybe it'll clear a few things up or it might just confuse you more! Either way, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Evil afoot.

In a dark sanctuary in the Underworld, a demon stood before a council of his kind. A long black coat flowed behind him and his coffee-coloured fists were clenched at his sides. Black curls fell over his shadowy face and beneath them red, snake-like eyes were narrow with concentration. He looked at each council member in turn, waiting for them to say something. Finally, he tilted his head up a little and stared at the leader.

"It will-"

"It will not work." The leader, a demon known as Kern, regarded the demon with his black eyes, long fangs protruding over his bottom lip. "Your intentions are justifiable, Anox, but your plan is foolish at best."

"But master," Anox protested, straightening up to defend himself, "They have no whitelighter. They are as vulnerable as they have ever been. We must-"

"The youngest sister is a whitelighter, is she not?" another of the council interrupted.

"She cannot heal!" Anox cried.

"But the child can," Kern said, his voice hard yet calm, "He has saved his mother before and his powers grow stronger every day." Anox hung his head. He had not thought of the magical child. "Besides," the leader continued, "You would never get close enough to them. No demon ever has."

"That is not entirely true." From the shadows, a cloaked woman emerged, or rather floated a foot or so off of the ground towards the council. Long auburn hair fell poker-straight down her back and her eyes were pure white in colour.

"Who dares enter this council unannounced?" Kern demanded, his voice thundering throughout the cave.

"Someone who wishes only to help," the woman replied. She glanced at Anox then turned her attention back to the council. Her eyes changed colour, now a deep brown and relatively normal-looking. "The Charmed Ones have one weakness," she stated, "They are but mortal women."

"We know this," another demon from the council spat, "Do not mock us."

"Let her finish," Kern said. He looked at the woman and narrowed his black eyes dangerously. "Al though if she does not get to the point…"

The woman nodded, lowering herself so her feet now touched the ground. "I have a plan," she said, "If it please you, let me tell you it."

"I was here first," Anox growled, "They are still discussing my-"

"You will not be forgotten," the woman said her voice calm and steady, "I will need your help." Anox growled a little but took a step back. The woman looked at the leader, who nodded for her to continue. "You say that never has a demon gotten close to the witches. I say, there was one. His name was-" She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the council who had started to snigger amongst themselves, the leader too. "If it pleases you all," the woman said, a hint of anger in her calm voice, "I have not yet got to the punch line."

"We know of who you speak," Kern explained, putting his hand up to silence the council members, "The demon Belthazor, yes?" The woman nodded. "Who has been dead for almost four years now, vanquished by the Charmed Ones he got so close to."

"Yes but-"

"And then he became the Source, did he not? And was vanquished again by his Charming wife no less!" Kern continued, his tone hardening, "And then, even when he escaped from the Astral Plane more powerful than any demon there has ever been, he was _still_ vanquished by the very same witches that vanquished him twice before!" The cave went silent as Kern stared at the she-demon, his eyes hard. The woman stared straight back at him, not wavering for a moment. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"This is all very true," she said, "And yet, after being vanquished three times, he is not yet dead. His soul, his human soul, lives on in Limbo. My plan, is to set that soul free."

---

After calling the Bay Mirror and putting Phoebe back to bed, Piper headed out to P3 to do a stock take. Not her favourite job in the world but someone had to do it. Pulling up outside her club, she noticed the front door was ajar. She frowned and got out, locking the car behind her and entering the club, her hands up at the ready. "Hello?" she said, "Who's in here?" As she got to the stairs and could see the bar, she sighed heavily and dropped her hands. "Leo what are you doing here?"

Leo looked up from the mound of glasses he was washing and smiled at Piper. "Hey," he said, "I thought I'd come and help you."

"You broke in here?" Piper said, going towards the bar, "Leo what if someone saw you and called the cops! How would you explain that exactly?"

"I was just trying to help."

Piper sighed and looked at her husband. He had that look on his face, the 'last puppy in the store at Christmas' look and she couldn't stay angry at him. "I know," she said gently, going around the bar to him and hugging him. Looking up into his eyes she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips to show that everything was okay. He smiled back then turned back to the glasses and picked one up to dry it.

"I was thinking," he said.

"Sounds dangerous," Piper jested back, putting her coat and bag on top of the bar and leaning against it. Leo rolled his eyes and she gestured for him to continue.

"I was thinking, why don't you start working here again full time?" he said, looking over at her. Piper cocked her head at him. "And I could stay at home with the boys?" Leo continued, "You know, make up for the time I lost while I was an Elder." The very mention of it seemed to cast a sad look over his eyes and he looked hopefully at Piper, who seemed to be extremely interested in her note pad. "Piper?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at him. "Oh right…uh…well you know….uh…" Leo sighed. He knew exactly what was going on.

"You think that because I don't have any powers I won't be able to protect them, don't you?" he said, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"No!" Piper cried, looking up at him, "No Leo it's not that it's just…" She sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the boys that's all." Leo nodded, looking back at the dirty glasses. It was almost heart breaking for Piper to see him look so crushed. "Look," she said, putting the note pad down and going towards him, "I'll think about it okay? But I don't really want to be a full time career gal like Phoebe. I would rather be a full time mom." She smiled gently at the thought of it and as he turned to look at her he smiled too. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Piper," he whispered.

"I love you too, Leo."

**Aww Leo and Piper are so cute :) Please review!**


	4. Old faces

**Next chapter is up and running and now the story really gets started hehe. Sorry if it's taken a while but it's all worth it (I hope!) Oh yeah I forget to keep doing the disclaimer thing; basically I don't own Charmed.**

**To Kylie: No no no please keep reading and reviewing! (That goes for everyone else too :p) Hopefully this chapter will clear up a few confusions but no, the woman is not Prue as she isn't going to feature in this fic; sorry all Prue fans!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Old faces.

Phoebe rolled over in bed onto her back and blew a strand of hair out of her face. After being tucked up in bed by Piper with some relaxing music and a cup of chamomile tea, she had tried desperately to fall asleep. All attempts failing however, she was now bored out of her mind. She got out of bed, clutching the cup in her hand. On her way down to the kitchen, she poked her head around the door of the nursery where Piper had put Wyatt and Chris down for their naps. Wyatt was sitting up in his cot playing with his toys and Chris was sound asleep. With a contented smile, Phoebe took one of the baby monitors from the side and went downstairs. Sitting at the table, she began the age-old ritual of staring into space. Her mind wandered and she started thinking about the nightmares. _If only they would progress,_ she thought to herself with a sigh, _So I could see more. Find out who the hooded figure is._ She also had no idea of the time frame of the premonition. Everything in the attic looked the same as it did now, making her think that it would occur in the not too distant future. With a somber sigh, Phoebe put the cup down and rested her chin on her hand. Her ritual was soon interrupted however by swirling blue orbs and the figure of Paige appearing, her back to Phoebe.

"Hmm," the youngest sister said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. She held out her hand. "Bagel." She grinned as the doughy delight appeared in her hand and she took a bite.

"So personal gain," Phoebe remarked with a sideways smile. Paige spun around and narrowed her eyes at Phoebe.

"So spying on me," she retorted with a mouthful of bagel. Phoebe laughed and as Paige swallowed, she sat down opposite her sister and tilted her head to one side. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked her. Phoebe sighed and nodded her head. Paige's face instantly softened and she reached out to rub Phoebe's hand. "What did Piper say when you told her about the nightmares?"

"That I should have told her sooner," Phoebe replied, looking down at the pair's hands, "She also thinks the hooded figure may be a demon." Paige nodded and Phoebe looked up at her. She could almost see the clogs ticking in the young whitelighter's head and she couldn't help but smile.

"Have you checked the Book?" Paige asked her.

"For what?" Phoebe replied with a sigh, "I don't see anything. And I don't think 'mysterious hooded figure' is going to come up with many answers." Paige nodded slowly again and took another bite of her bagel. Putting it down on the table, she regarded Phoebe.

"Maybe you could…Brendan?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at Paige. "Brendan? I'm confused."

"My charge," Paige explained a perplexed look on her face, "He sounds scared. Why can I still hear him though I thought he wasn't my charge anymore?"

"Okay sweetie you're babbling," Phoebe laughed, "Why don't you just go and-"

"I better go and see him." With that, Paige orbed out and Phoebe slumped back in her chair. She ran a hand back through her hair and eyed the bagel. Reaching over, she grabbed it and took a bite.

---

"Agreed. Go now."

The auburn haired woman smiled and bowed slightly. She turned around and walked out of the cave giving Anox a cursory glance as she did so. He growled in anger and followed her out.

"That was _my_ meeting," he snarled at her.

"Shut up," she retorted, spinning around and glaring at him, "Follow me." With that, she fazed out. Anox let out a low growl and looked around. Seeing no one else in the vicinity, he shimmered out after her, reappearing in a dark chamber lit only by candle light. In the centre of it stood the woman, her back to the demon.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Syam," she replied, turning around to face him. Her eyes were pure white. "I am a seer." Anox looked at her skeptically. He had never met a seer before but had heard rumours about their power to manipulate and deceive in order to better themselves.

"What do you want with the Charmed Ones?" he asked her, "The last seer to mess with those witches got herself, and the Source, vanquished." The sides of Syam's mouth twitched slightly and she turned away from the demon and went to a large chest in one corner of the room.

"She was foolish," she remarked, opening the chest, "She thought she could take on the Power of Three whilst carrying a baby that was not meant for her." Anox thought he heard the tone of disdain in her voice but said nothing. "I on the hand," she continued, "Am not a fool." From the chest, she pulled out a few tattered papers, slightly yellow in colour and with a thud closed the chest again, holding the papers protectively in her arms.

"That does not answer my question," Anox said, taking a few strides towards the seer, "What do you want with the Charmed Ones?" For the first time in their conversation, Syam looked Anox straight in the eye. She seemed to be studying him, deciding where he was worthy enough to know her plan. It seemed he wasn't.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked him, holding the papers out to him. He shook his head. "They are pages from the Grimoire." This was met with a scoff.

"Impossible," Anox protested, "It was lost years ago, after the Source was killed. The witches hid it-"

"But not well enough, it would seem." Her tone was harsh and for a moment her eyes flashed red in colour, making Anox instinctively conjure a fireball in his hand. This made Syam smirk. "I am a seer," she said, speaking as one would to a small child, "That will not kill me." Putting out one of her slender hands, Anox started to float upwards. As she twisted her hand, his own went to his throat and his eyes bulged.

"Stop!" he gasped out, glaring at her. She only smirked back and slowly began to clench her fist. His snake-like eyes bulged more and he started to kick his legs. "Stop, please!" Syam smirked again and dropped her hand to her side, leaving Anox to fall in a crumpled, gasping heap on the floor.

"I am far more powerful than you," she stated, going to large stone table on one side of the room and laying the papers down. Also on the table were a small cauldron and various bags of what looked to Anox like potion ingredients. The table had strange markings carved into it and an assortment of vials and potion bottles. "Tell me again what kind of demon you are?" she asked him, taking a pinch from one of the bags and sprinkling it into the cauldron.

"Chameleon," he replied gruffly, slowly getting to his feet. He blinked his snake-like eyes as he watched her. "From that breed anyway." In fact, he was a more advanced form than your average as he also had the power not only to impersonate his victims but also to possess them. The power of shimmering and the conjuration of fireballs had come from a demon he recently possessed and stole powers from. Syam nodded and reached into her cloak. She pulled out an athame and turned to look at him.

"I need your blood," she stated. He looked warily at her. "For the potion. I need the blood of a demon."

"You haven't even told me what the potion is for," he protested, going towards her and looking in the cauldron. That was the opportunity the seer needed. Grabbing his hand with the swiftness of a fox, she sliced across it and held it over the cauldron as he yelled out in pain. Three drops fell and she let go. He stumbled backwards and glared at her.

"You will pay for that." With one last growl, he shimmered out. Syam rolled her deep brown eyes.

"Demons," she muttered to herself placing the athame down beside the cauldron. She grabbed a handful of dust from another bag and sprinkled it in. The potion started to smoke slightly and she closed her eyes, placing her hands over it. Her hands started to glow white and she started chanting. The pages from the Grimoire quivered slightly and then they too began to glow a bright white as she chanted.

---

Paige materialized in a dingy apartment somewhere in downtown San Francisco. It looked like it had been burgled or something as chairs were tipped over and she could see smashed glass on the floor.

"Oh thank god!" A blonde haired young man emerged from behind the sofa and went over to Paige. He was obviously terrified and as he grabbed her hand she felt it shaking.

"Brendan what's-"

"He said he was my whitelighter," Brendan cried, "But you are, right?"

"Brendan I don't-"

"He's trying to trick me isn't he? He's a demon or something and he's trying…oh god he wants to kill me!"

"Okay Brendan calm down," said Paige, soothingly rubbing his hand, "Who is 'he'?"

Brendan looked over the brunettes shoulder and pointed a shaky finger. Frowning and ready to orb the heck out of there, Paige looked over her shoulder. What…or rather who she saw made her freeze.

"Oh my…Kyle?" The thin, dark haired figure of Kyle Brody stared back at her, his face equally as shocked as hers. Tears sprung to the young witch's eyes and she dropped Brendan's hand and turned completely around to face the former cop.

"How-" She barely got the word out when she was engulfed in orbs and disappeared.

_---_

_Fire. Darkness. Attic…Babies crying…_

"No!" Phoebe's head shot up and she looked around her. She was panting for breath and for a moment didn't know where she was; until it registered that she was in the kitchen and must have fallen asleep at the table. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she sighed deeply, thinking back on the nightmare that had again invaded her mind. This time however, there were crying babies.

"Crying babies?" Phoebe repeated to herself. Dropping her hands to the table, she frowned when she realized she could still hear the sound of a disgruntled child. Then it clicked. The baby monitor. "Wyatt, Chris." Jumping up, the over-protective auntie rushed upstairs to the nursery, only to find Chris still fast asleep and Wyatt standing up in his cot and looking at her, tears violating his clear eyes. "Oh sweetie what's wrong?" said Phoebe going in and picking him up. She bounced him gently and it seemed to sooth him. "Tell Auntie Phoe-" She was interrupted by a loud thump upstairs. Wyatt started to sniffle again and Phoebe turned around. She could see the attic door was ajar and slowly put Wyatt back in his cot. She then picked up the sleeping Chris and laid him beside his older brother, knowing Wyatt's force field would protect them both. "Stay here," she whispered and her eldest nephew nodded in understanding. Phoebe left the nursery and quietly closed the door behind her. Adrenaline pumped through her, making her forget that she didn't even know what the thump had been and that she was still in her pjs. As she reached the stairs she took a deep breath and went up, fists clenched at her side. She pushed the door fully open and took half a step in. What she saw made her blood run cold. Lying in the middle of the attic on his back was a man in a black suit and open white shirt, dark-almost black-messy hair on his head. His eyes were pinched closed and he was twitching slightly, as if in pain or in discomfort. Phoebe felt herself swaying slightly and her stomach turned. The man opened his eyes a little and turned his head slowly to look at Phoebe. Confused grey-green eyes met with terrified hazel browns and Phoebe felt her breath catch in her throat. She blinked and tried to focus but her vision was blurring and she stumbled slightly sideways into the doorframe.

"Cole?" The word was barely uttered when she slid down the frame and everything went dark.

**SHOCK HORROR Who could have seen that coming! Hehe hope this chapter wasn't too long for you, please review!**


	5. In the flesh

**Hello! Next chapter up. I'm not sure I'm pleased with this one but here goes anyway. To answer a few questions posed in the reviews, yes Kyle really is a whitelighter and isn't evil. As for Cole...hmmm I haven't decided yet heehee :p Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please keep reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: In the flesh.

Bright lights. Golden auras. Floating balls of white. Clicking. Paige looked around at the surroundings she had materialized in. She had no clue how she got there or even where 'there' was. She had felt herself orbing but it had not been voluntary. She remembered being in Brendan's apartment…_Kyle. _Rubbing her eyes and trying to adjust them to the dazzling whiteness that surrounded her, she tried to orb away. _I need to go back! Kyle? How could that have been…why can't I orb!_

"Hello Paige."

In a panic, Paige looked desperately around her for the source of the voice. She winced as a bright white light started floating towards her.

"Who…" As it got closer, the form of a woman wearing golden robes was clear, a friendly smile on her face. Paige narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Nice to see you again," Karyn said, her voice clear and unwavering like crystal.

"Can't say the same for you," Paige bit back at the Elder, "Why did you orb me up here?"

"How is everything at Magic School?" Karyn asked, tilting her head slightly to one side, her short strawberry blonde hair falling in curls to her shoulders.

"Magic School?" Paige questioned, "You orbed me up here to ask me about-"

"Why aren't you there now?"

"Because it's the holidays!" Paige cried, "Geez I have a life outside of Magic School y'know!" Karyn smiled and nodded. "Anyway, stop avoiding the subject. Why did you orb me up-"

"I'm sorry we had to take away your charge, Paige," Karyn interrupted. Paige's eyes widened slightly. _Brendan…Kyle…_ "We needed to give him to someone else."

"Kyle?"

Karyn's cool demeanor faltered slightly and she looked away from Paige for a moment. "You were never meant to see him," she said quietly.

"You were just going to keep it from me!" Paige cried, "Well good job at doing that!"

"We did not know you would still hear the charge's cries," Karyn explained, "We underestimated how well you had bonded with him." She looked back up at the Charmed One and smiled. "You make a very good whitelighter you know. Almost as good as your father in his day."

"Don't bullshit me," Paige grimaced, "You do _not_ orb me against my will up to Elderland and throw that crap at me okay." Karyn nodded apologetically. "Is that the reason you orbed me up here? So I didn't spend any time with Kyle?" Karyn didn't say anything but Paige swore she saw the faint redness of a blush creep over the Elder's cheeks. The Charmed One took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Why can't I orb out anyway?"

"We were afraid you would orb back down to him," Karyn replied, "Before we had the chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain," said Paige, "I am going to go back and see Kyle. He's a whitelighter there is no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to see him. I can't believe you kept this…_him_…from me!"

"Paige please-"

"Then I'm going to give my sisters yet another reason to hate you guys. Then-"

"Wait." Karyn put her hand out to Paige and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she looked in concern at the angry whitelighter-witch. "You need to go home," she said, "Now."

"What? No. No way do not try and distract me I-"

"It's Phoebe," Karyn said, her voice no longer calm, "Something has happened. She needs you."

"Phoebe?" Paige's face went from one of anger to distress, "What's-"

"Go!" Karyn waved her hand and orbed Paige down to the Manor. She rematerialized in the attic and was about to orb straight back up there and give the Elder what for when she saw Phoebe lying by the door, seemingly unconscious.

"Oh my god." Paige ran to her sister and bent down beside her. She started shaking her and calling her name, not yet realizing they had a visitor.

Phoebe started to stir. She could hear someone calling her name but she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of what she would see. It wasn't until she registered the panicky voice of her little sister that she awoke, sitting bolt upright and throwing her arms around Paige's neck. Paige rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

"I was so worried," she said, "Seeing you like that I thought there'd been an attack or something and-"

"Cole…"

Paige pulled away from Phoebe and gave her a strange look. "Sweetie did you bang your head?" Phoebe wasn't listening. Instead, she was staring over Paige's shoulder. Slowly, Paige followed her gaze and almost choked when it reached it's target. "Oh…my…."

In the centre of the attic, Cole was still lying on his back. His eyes were opening and closing in intervals of approximately five seconds, as if he were trying to keep them open but failing. At hearing his name again, he slowly rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes halfway.

"Phoebe?" His voice was croaky, like it hadn't been used for ages. Blinking several times, he opened his eyes fully and shook his head. "Where am I?" Pushing himself up into a seated position, he looked around the attic. His eyes seemed to widen as the realization dawned on him. "How…" He looked back at the dumbfounded sisters, his eyes searching them for some explanation.

"This is not possible," Paige breathed, "Why does this guy not stay dead!"

"Paige go and get Piper and Leo," said Phoebe in a hurried whisper.

"No way am I leaving you here with him," Paige protested, looking from Phoebe to Cole. Phoebe shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Paige looked back at her sister, throwing her a 'you so won't be' look before giving her hand a squeeze and standing up.

"Crystals! Cage!" Blue orbs flew around the room and before he could protest, Cole was trapped in a crystal cage. He shook his head in confusion but didn't argue. Paige looked back at Phoebe and she felt a lump start to form in her throat. Her sister's face was as pale as paper, her eyes dull and full of tears. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her. She looked like a frightened child and it scared Paige to see her sister like that. "I'll be right back," she whispered and orbed out.

---

White eyes faded into brown and a smirk crossed the seer's lips. "It is done." Crossing over to the stone table, she picked up the athame she had used before and chanted a short spell. In a rush of air, a confused Anox was standing in front of her.

"How…what am I doing here!" he demanded, staring daggers at Syam.

"I summoned you," she replied, "I have your blood, remember?" She held up the athame and Anox scowled at it.

"How dare you sum-"

"I have a job for you," Syam interrupted him, "Which if you complete you will be greatly rewarded."

"What makes you think I'll work for you?" Anox spat at her, "I'd rather-"

"Silence!" Syam threw her arm out and Anox fell to his knees gasping for breath. "You will do what I ask," she said, walking towards him, "And if you don't-"

"I will!" Anox choked out. Syam smiled and nodded, dropping her hand.

"Good." She turned around and walked back to the stone table. "You will go to the Manor-"

"What!" Anox got to his feet, rubbing his neck and looking at her as if she were crazy. "That's suicide."

"You will go and attack Cole Turner," she continued, "The witches will probably try and stop you but you will have to be quicker than them, won't you."

"Why?" Anox asked, "Why should I attack him and not the witches?"

"Attack them if you want." Syam glanced over her shoulder at him. "But make sure you attack Turner." Anox looked at her as if he wanted to say something, then simply nodded. "Wait!" Syam put her hand out and Anox flinched slightly. "Attack their former whitelighter also."

"He's married to the eldest," Anox said gruffly, "She'll blow me up in a second."

"Then you'll have to do it in a millisecond, won't you. Return here as quickly as you can." With another nod, he shimmered out. Syam smiled, her eyes glowing white as she watched the scene.

---

"_Why does this guy not stay dead!"_

The words echoed in Phoebe's mind as she stared, unblinking, at her ex husband who just half an hour before she believed to be dead. Gone. Forever this time. Maybe even forgotten. A part of her past, a dark part that she had dispelled from her mind. She had never wanted to see him again, never look into those eyes, see those lips, hear that voice. She hated him. He had made her life hell, literally. She was angry that he was here now, in the cage, watching her. She wanted to scream.

"_Why does this guy not stay dead!"_

Why then, had her heart skipped a beat when she had seen him lying there? Why, just before she fainted, had it felt almost natural to say his name? Why did one part of her heart want to rip him to pieces whilst the other wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her again?

"Phoebe."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she looked away from him, afraid that if she looked into his eyes, _those eyes_, she would never be able to look away again. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, as if the walls were closing in and falling down around her. No, she hated him. Despised him. He had turned her life upside down, almost killed her and her sisters, changed the world so Paige didn't exist. _Hate_. She repeated the word to herself over and over.

"What am I doing here?"

Before Phoebe could reply, Paige, true to her word, orbed back in, obviously mid-conversation with Piper and Leo.

"-in the attic!" the youngest was saying.

"What Paige slow down!" Piper said. She saw Phoebe and gasped, going and kneeling down beside her. "Sweetie." She put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and hugged her, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's what I'm _trying_ to tell you!" Paige cried. She grabbed Piper's shoulders and pulled her up, turning her around to face the cage. Piper gasped and in her shock, blew up a shelf. "How…why….who….what…"

"Oh my..." Leo gaped at the cage. "Cole?"

Cole nodded. "In the flesh…for some reason."

"Okay who summoned my demon ex brother in law back from the dead!" Piper cried.

"I'm gonna go check on the boys," Leo murmured and Piper nodded in agreement as he went downstairs to the nursery.

"Boys?" Cole asked.

"Shut up," Piper said, "You don't talk. We'll get to you in a minute." She turned around and looked down at Phoebe. "Is there something you want to tell us, Phoebe Halliwell?" Phoebe looked up into the dark, confused eyes of her big sister and shook her head. She couldn't speak, she had no words.

"Piper I don't think Phoebe did this," said Paige, putting her hand on Piper's arm, "I think this is demonic. Cole-demonic." She glanced at Cole and narrowed her eyes.

"Well I have no idea what to think!" Piper threw her arms in the air and turned back around to face Cole. "I knew you had some ulterior motive! Why the hell did I let you help me I knew that was gonna come back and bite me in the-"

"Help you?" Paige raised an eyebrow and looked from Cole to Piper. Piper sighed heavily and nodded.

"The boys are fine," said Leo, coming back into the attic. He sensed the tension and looked at his wife for an explanation.

"What do you mean 'help you'?" Paige asked again. Piper rubbed her forehead and turned around to face her sisters and husband.

"Remember when I died last week?" she said.

"Piper you didn't die," said Leo, "Wyatt healed-"

"You know what I mean," said Piper with a shake of her head, "My soul left my body. I was trapped here in the Manor. Cole…well he was my guide."

"What!" Paige and Leo looked at Piper in disbelief. Phoebe raised her head to look at her obviously uncomfortable sister and Piper glanced at her.

"I know I should have told you," she said, "But I didn't want you to think that that meant he was back. His soul is…was….trapped in Limbo."

"Explanation please!" Paige exclaimed.

"Limbo is where-" Cole started.

"Not from you," the whitelighter-witch snapped. She looked at Piper and gestured for her to continue.

"Limbo is where lost souls go," Piper explained, "Souls that can't-or won't-move on. Cole is…was…trapped there as a punishment for his evil past. Somewhere where he can never feel love." She glanced down at Phoebe again who seemed to be watching her lifelessly.

"And now he's back," said Paige, "Great…that's just great. As if my day couldn't get any-"

"I don't know how I'm back okay." Everyone turned around and looked at Cole who now seemed full of life and energy. "I didn't do this," he said, "Believe it or not, I don't _want_ to be back here. In case you forgot, you girls were the bane of my existence at one stage. You really think I'd risk everything by coming back again?"

"Maybe for love," said Leo. Cole's face seemed to soften slightly and he looked momentarily at Phoebe before regarding the former whitelighter.

"Not even the power of love is enough to bring you back from Limbo," he said, "Trust me."

"Love?" Phoebe had started to stand up and as everyone turned to look at her, they couldn't help but gasp. Angry tears had started to roll down her flushed cheeks and she was trembling even though her fists were clenched at her sides. "This is about love?" she said, "You still…no…no no no….no you can't." Her angry façade started to melt and the tears flowed more freely. "This can't be happening. Cole we…_I_…vanquished you. Three times! I don't love you Cole how could you think…did you think that by coming back here…did you even think at all!"

"Phoebe I-"

"Don't Phoebe me!" she yelled, her voice cracking slightly with emotion, "You have no right to even say my name! I hate you Cole! I hated you when I thought you were dead and I hate you even more now that you're alive!" Her words stunned the attic into silence. Cole stared at the floor, his heart breaking just that little bit more with every word she said. Finally, he spoke.

"I know we're doomed, Phoebe," he said, his voice just above a whisper, "We were soul mates and I ruined it. I ruined you. I'm not here to try and win you back."

"Okay," said Paige after a moment's silence, "This is something that can be discussed later. Right now we need to be finding out _how_ you are here and maybe more importantly, _why_."

"I agree," said Leo, "I don't know any upper level demons that would have the power to bring a soul out of Limbo. Paige, why don't you check the Book and-" Before he could finish, a dark-skinned, snake-eyed demon shimmered into the Manor in the space between the Leo and the sisters, and Cole.

"What the!" Piper raised her hands to blow him up but before she could, Anox threw fireballs at Leo and Paige. Paige managed to orb out of the way of the one aimed for her but Leo was not so lucky. The fireball hit him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards into the wall. "Leo!" Piper ran to him, giving Anox the chance to kick aside one of the crystals and aim a fireball at Cole.

"No!" Phoebe yelled. The fireball hit Cole in the shoulder and he fell backwards. With a growl, Anox turned around and put his hand up to aim another at Phoebe.

"No!" Cole yelled, it almost sounding like an echo. He threw out his hand as if to throw a fireball himself but nothing happened. Anox smirked and conjured a fireball in his hand but, seeing Piper stand up and raise her hands, shimmered out just as quickly as he had appeared.

**Press the button, press the button!**


	6. Old flames

**Wow I'm FINALLY updating! Sorry it's taken so long guys hope it will be worth it though!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Cole...in my dreams...ahem...**

Chapter 6: Old flames

The attic was silent, save for the ragged breaths of the two injured men. The three sisters looked at each other with sheer confusion on their flushed faces. Finally, the eldest sister's face hardened and her fists clenched at her side.

"What the _hell_ was that!" The silence was officially broken.

"A demon?" Paige offered meekly. Piper turned to her and narrowed her eyes.

"I know that," she snapped. She turned around and went to her husband, pulling him up and putting his arm around her shoulders so she could support him. Leo winced, his hand over the bloody fireball wound on his stomach. "What I mean was, how the _hell_ did one measly demon manage to do all this damage and get away!"

"Well ya did get a little distracted," said Paige, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at Piper. Piper in turn glared at her and raised a hand as if to blow the whitelighter-witch up. Instead, she pointed at her menacingly.

"He tried to kill my husband," she said through gritted teeth, "That's kinda distracting y'know!"

"Why _did _he try and kill Leo?" asked Paige, "I mean you're the one with all the fire power and he didn't even threaten you." She glanced over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip. "And why the heck did he try and kill Cole?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Cole sat up uneasily, grasping his wounded shoulder. "But I'm guessing it has something to do with me being back here."

"Okay priorities people!" Piper cried, "Paige, orb Leo to Magic School and get one of the Elders to heal him." Paige started to protest but was cut short by a glare from her eldest sister. "You need to put your Elder issues aside okay there's more important stuff going on." Paige rolled her eyes.

"If only you knew," she muttered, realizing she still hadn't dropped the little Kyle bombshell yet. She sighed and nodded, going to Piper and putting Leo's other arm around her own shoulder. Before orbing out, she gestured to Phoebe and Piper nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey," said Cole, "What about me? And why can't Leo-" He was interrupted by a swirl of orbs and Paige and Leo disappeared. He sighed heavily. "Don't I get healed?"

"The Elders can't heal demons," Phoebe snapped. She was still standing in exactly the same spot she had been in when the demon attacked. Her fists were still closed tight at her sides, her cheeks flushed and tear-streaked. Piper sighed lightly and went to her sister, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm not a demon," said Cole, a slight pout on his face, "Didn't you see that? I tried to throw fire, energy balls, anything. Nothing happened."

"If you knew you weren't a demon why did you even try to use powers?" Piper asked.

Cole shrugged. "Thought maybe whoever brought me back might have had a little sympathy." He let out a short chuckle and looked at the bleeding wound, mouthing the word 'owch' and clumping his shirt around it.

"You have to be evil, don't you?"

He looked up into the hardened face of Phoebe, who was now glaring at him seemingly with every ounce of anger and hatred she had left.

"Phoebs," said Piper, herself surprise by the icy tone of her usually carefree, friendly sister. Shaking her head, Phoebe shrugged Piper away and walked out of the attic. Her heavy footsteps could be heard going down the stairs and then a loud crash as she slammed her bedroom door closed. Piper sighed again and looked at Cole whose eyes were still on the spot Phoebe had just vacated. Slowly and almost painfully, his grey-green eyes rose to meet with Piper's own deep brown and she sighed heavily. "I'll go and get you a cloth or something," she said, "Just stay here okay."

"Like I'm going anywhere," Cole replied, dropping his eyes back to the floor and shifting slightly. Piper felt sympathy well up inside her but she shook her head and turned to leave the attic, only to be interrupted by the return of Paige and Leo, now fully healed. "Oh thank god," she said, going to Leo and hugging him tightly, "I thought they might not-"

"They won't," he said, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head, "Not anymore." Piper pulled away from him in confusion. Leo sighed and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a decidedly less-then-happy Paige.

"The stupid Elders have said-"

"That's enough Paige," said Leo quickly, "First, the other news." Paige sighed and nodded. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's downstairs," Piper replied, looking from Leo to Paige curiously, "What's going on?"

"The Elders know about our little Cole issue," Paige explained, jerking her thumb in Cole's direction, "And they seem to think…" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They think he's human," Leo finished for her, as it obviously didn't sit well with Paige to say it.

"Told you," said Cole.

"Okay shh," said Piper, glancing at their visitor then back at her husband, "He's human? Like mortal human?" Leo nodded.

"It was his human soul that was stuck in Limbo," he explained, "So it makes sense that seeing as it's _that_ soul that has been revived, Cole is actually human."

"Wait," said Piper, shaking her head and trying to clear the fog of confusion, "Does that mean Cole…is he an Innocent?" Leo nodded, unable to hide the 'yeah I can't believe it either' look he was currently sporting. In the background, Cole scoffed. "Oh god," said Piper, "We have to tell Phoebe."

"Oh wait," said Paige, "You haven't heard the best bit of news yet." She looked at Leo, who shook his head. Paige rolled her eyes. "They won't heal Leo anymore," she said, hands going angrily to her hips, "They said that he chose to lead a mortal life with you so _you _have to protect him."

"Leo's mortal?" Cole questioned, "I guess that would explain…" He noted the glare from Piper and smiled apologetically. "I'll just sit here and shut up." Piper nodded and turned back to Paige and Leo, still confused. This was too much information.

"But it's their job to heal," she said, her voice currently the calm before the storm, "We don't have a fricking whitelighter how-"

"No, Piper," said Leo gently, "They said they won't heal _me_ anymore." He shrugged. "I'm a mortal right? No special treatment."

"Special treatment my ass!" That was the storm. "How dare they say they won't heal you? What's going to happen if you get injured huh? Like just now? They just expect me to watch you _die_ is that it? Will that make them happy? No Leo I can't…I can't lose someone else like I lost Prue and Chris and-" Leo pulled his wife into an embrace, slowly rubbing her back and whispering comforting words to her as she held the front of his shirt, sobbing angrily into it. Paige swiped a tear from her cheek and took a shaky breath.

"Guys I need to go and do something," she said, "I'll be back soon I promise." Before anyone could protest, she had orbed out, leaving an extremely confused Cole still sitting on the floor, still bleeding, still wondering why he was there and what had happened to the Halliwells since he'd been gone.

---

Anox shimmered into Syam's chamber, the biggest grin on his tanned face. "Did you see it?" he asked her, "Did you see?"

Syam, currently with her back to the demon as she stood at the stone table before a melting pot, nodded. "I did."

"I fought the Charmed Ones," he said, the pride spilling out of his mouth, "I fought them and survived. I don't know many demons that can say that." He looked at her. "And I did as you asked." Syam nodded again.

"And for that," she said, "You will be rewarded. I promise you that." Anox's grin widened. "But first you must do one more thing for me." She turned to look at him and he stared back. He had trusted her thus far. "Gather demons," she said, "At least ten of them."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you are going to go up against the witches again," she replied. Anox's eyes widened.

"Once is risky," he said, "But twice? Twice is suicide."

"Not if you are prepared," she countered, a reassuring smile touching her lips, "Which you will be. Now go. Gather demons and bring them back here. Go." Without further protest, Anox nodded and shimmered out. Syam shook her head, letting out a short chuckle before turning back to her pot.

---

The deja vue hit Paige as soon as she materialized. The dingy apartment, smashed glass. Only this time, no terrified charge for her to comfort. She looked around, going towards the small kitchen. "Brendan?" No reply. Dare she call his name? Taking a breath, the word almost choking in her throat, she did. "Kyle?" The blue and white lights almost blinded her and she winced, putting her hand over her eyes to shield them. Even when the light faded, she kept her hand there, afraid of what she might see.

"Paige."

The hand flew away and the youngest Halliwell stared at the man in front of her.

"I heard your call," he said, "I wasn't supposed to I don't think…not sure how I did but-" Paige's lips capturing his own, her arms thrown around his neck holding onto him as if her life depended on it interrupted his speech. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close, kissing her back passionately. Finally, they parted and rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes.

"They didn't tell me…" Paige choked out, tears running down flushed cheeks, "I thought you were…"  
"I know," he said, his own tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He kissed her again then pulled her close to him, her head buried in his chest as she sobbed. They stayed like that for what seemed like only a few seconds when Kyle pulled away and looked up towards the ceiling. He cursed and sighed heavily.

"No," said Paige, "Please don't…they can wait." She put her hands on the front of his shirt and looked at him pleadingly. "We need to…to catch up and…" Kyle looked back down at her and smiled lightly.

"We will," he said. Lifting a hand, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, leaving it to cup her cheek, "But you've gotta get going too, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Paige asked with a sniff.

"I've heard bits and pieces," he explained, "It's the reason I was given Brendan. Apparently the Elders felt that something was going to happen that would need your attention." He shrugged. Paige 'oh'ed and nodded slightly.

"Attention is an understatement," she said with a short laugh. Kyle laughed also and looked back to the ceiling.

"Ah they're getting pissed," he said, looking back at her, the woman he had fallen in love with when alive and now felt himself falling for all over again in the brief moment they had spent together. "I have to go." All Paige could do was nod. "I'll come and see you though okay? Now that you know about me…I guess it's allowed." He looked towards the floor, tears again filling his eyes. "Before…they wouldn't let me. Said you needed to move on. I wanted-" It was Paige's turn to comfort and she put her hand over his and smiled.

"I know, Kyle." Leaning up, she planted a kiss on his lips and squeezed his hand. She pulled away just as he orbed out, sinking to the floor in tears of happiness, all thoughts of demons and Cole out of her mind.

---

After dressing his wound (they still didn't trust him enough to let him be healed) and giving him a quick lesson on the Halliwell family in the past few years, Piper and Leo had taken Cole downstairs to Piper's room and put him there to rest and also keep out of the way so they could figure out what the hell to do with him. He was currently lying rather uncomfortably on Piper's bed, hands clasped underneath his head, just staring at the ceiling. He had heard Paige orb back in some time ago and Piper berate her for leaving at such a, 'confusing and possibly dangerous time', to which Paige had replied with a slamming door. He hadn't seen Phoebe since the attic. _Phoebe._ He sighed and glanced over at the door, as if willing it to open and her to be standing there. Seeing her again, even in that state, even screaming at him, had been nothing short of mind-blowing. To say he still loved her would be an understatement; he had never stopped. Ever. They were soul mates after all, right? That kind of love doesn't just go away…right? _Right,_ he thought with a scoff. For a moment, his vision blurred with tears. _She stopped loving you a long time ago, Cole. Get over it already. You said it yourself, you've ruined it all. Move on with your life. You've been given yet another chance, make the most of it_._ Don't make a fool of yourself by letting on that you're still-_ The sound of a baby crying snapped him out of his thoughts and he shook his head violently. He didn't want to be there, didn't know why he was there. _Some kind of sick joke,_ he thought, the bitterness starting to creep in, _they send me to Hell then bring me back here; somewhere even worse. And now I'm mortal, of all the things._ He was suddenly aware of voices outside the bedroom door, along with the snuffling of a child. He listened, recognizing Piper's persuasive tones. There was a knock then the door opened. Cole slowly turned his head towards it and he was no less than shocked to see Phoebe standing in the door way with Piper behind her holding a baby in one arm and the hand of a small blond boy. The middle Halliwell looked over her shoulder at her sister, who nodded then turned and left, taking the children with her. Turning back to Cole, Phoebe sighed heavily and walked towards the bed, kicking the door closed behind her.

"I bought you some tea," she said and Cole, snapping out of his shock, noticed she was carrying a tray which she set down on the bedside table.

"Uh…thanks," he said, shuffling awkwardly up into a seating position and reaching over for a cup. Glancing up at Phoebe, he noticed her eyes were slightly less puffy and red than before and a new lot of mascara had been applied. Her face, although still slightly flushed, now seemed almost emotionless. It was as if this was all a routine she had carefully crafted, something unreal. He bought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Thank you," he said again before setting it back down, "Wow I haven't had tea since…well…" He trailed off and shrugged. Phoebe said nothing. "I guess Piper told you about-"

"It makes no difference." The cold words shocked Cole and he dropped his eyes to the bed.

"I didn't think it would," he mumbled, "I just thought you should know."

"Why?" Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him. As he glanced up, their eyes connected momentarily and she looked away but in that moment, Cole had seen everything; the strain she was putting on herself to keep her emotions in check, the tears that threatened to violate her cheeks, the words she wanted to say but couldn't. Most of all though, he saw pure, unadulterated conflict and confusion and the guilt almost overwhelmed him as he realized it was all due to his uninvited presence back in her life. He watched as she walked away from the bed and went and stood at the door, her back to him. He waited for her to open it and leave but instead, she turned around and looked him in the eye. "Why?" she asked again.

Cole shrugged. "Just so you know I'm not evil," he said.

"Why would that make a difference? All that means is now we can't vanquish you. Again."

Cole physically winced from the sting of her words and looked away from her. She hated him. She wanted him gone. She didn't care one bit that he was back or even that he was mortal. _Maybe I should just end it myself. Stop this charade and let her get back to her life._ He was again pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of crying, though this time it was coming from the Halliwell currently sitting crumpled at the door, her head in her hands, her whole body shaking. A lump formed in Cole's throat as he saw the strong, feisty woman he had fallen so madly in love with reduced to a wreck before his eyes. Slowly, he got off of the bed and went to her, kneeling down beside her. As he whispered her name and went to put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched away from him and looked into his eyes. All that emotion she had been trying so desperately hard to keep in check, all the conflict and confusion raging in her mind and heart, was now pouring out.

"Don't…" she choked out, "I don't know…I can't….I don't know…I can feel…"

"Feel what?" Cole asked in confusion.

"You….everything you're feeling…" Phoebe replied. She rubbed a hand across her eyes, the newly-applied mascara streaking slightly and looked up at Cole. "Your love." Still confused, Cole shook his head. He started to question how when realization dawned.

"You're a…you're an empath?" Phoebe nodded. _Okay they missed that little detail out,_ he thought and suddenly felt extremely guilty. _So much for not letting on._

"I didn't know," he said looking down at the floor.

"Of course, how could you know?" said Phoebe. She got up and went to Piper's bed where she sat down, grabbing a tissue from the box on the side and blowing her nose. "It started about….I don't know, two or three years ago. I thought I had it under control but…" She glanced up at him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said, getting up also and going to the bed. He sat down a little way away from her and focused his eyes on his hands in his lap. "Phoebe I-"

"I've never mourned you." Cole looked up at her, only to see her staring straight back at him, hazel brown eyes still full of tears. "When you died," she continued, looking away from him and down at the floor, "I never even cried. I didn't mourn you, your death, the death of our relationship."

"Phoebe-"

"But you know what's worse?" Cole waited for her to explain. "I didn't even mourn that part of me that died with you. I just…" She shrugged. "Forgot. Pushed it to the back of my mind, the back of my heart." A tear ran down her cheek and she swiped it away. "I just wanted to forget you ever existed. You made my life hell, Cole." Cole winced, feeling his own eyes well up with tears. "I've told myself a thousand times that I hate you. That if I ever saw you again it would make no difference to me, that I wouldn't feel a thing."

"I kinda got that impression when you were screaming at me," Cole said with a slight laugh, as if trying to lighten the mood. Phoebe didn't see the joke. In fact, it was as if she hadn't even heard him.

"When I saw you today, in the attic, my first instinct was to run. Just get the heck away from you. But a part of me, the part I thought I'd forgotten, wanted nothing more than to…" It all got too much for the emotional middle sister and she put her head in her hands, sobs wracking her body. A tear ran down Cole's cheek as he watched her and tried to digest what she had said. _Did that mean…does she…._Moving closer to her, he whispered her name and put his arm around her shoulders. This time, she didn't flinch away. Instead, she turned her head into his chest, clinging to the front of his shirt. He responded by wrapping his other arm around her and resting his head on top of hers, rocking her slowly and whispering to her soothing words. It felt so easy, so natural.

As Phoebe held onto his shirt she couldn't help but think back on all the times she had done this seeking comfort or just his touch; when she had first found out he was a demon, when Prue had died, the day of their wedding. She couldn't deny it anymore. "I've missed you so much, Cole." She looked up at him, catching his eyes in hers.

"I've missed you too, Phoebe," he said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. In perfect unison, the two former lovers leant towards each other. Their lips touched in a soft kiss and each closed their eyes, memories of years gone by flooding into confused minds and hearts.

**sniff Aren't they just the cutest? I kind of sent Phoebe on a rollercoaster of emotions there didn't I? Heehee. Please review!**


	7. Somewhere I belong

**Hey! FINALLY I'm updating. Sorry for the wait, I hope this is worth it. I found this chapter really hard to write but I hope that doesn't come across. Kylie hun I'm writing this for you so you better enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7: Somewhere I belong

The twinkling of orbs could almost have been mistaken for the rekindling of an old flame, of old feelings of love and lust in Phoebe Halliwell. She moved her arms around Cole's neck, leaning further into the kiss, never wanting it to end and felt him wrap his arms around her petite waist. _Wait…orbs!_

"What the _hell_ isgoing on!"

The two former lovers sprung apart and while Cole looked down at the bedspread, Phoebe turned slowly to look at the owner of the voice. Paige stood before them, hands on hips, face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Phoebe noted that her eyes were puffy but bit her tongue. "Paige…we were just-"

"Oh I saw what you were _just_ doing!" Paige yelled, putting her hand out to Phoebe. "I can't talk to you right now, you are not my sister." Phoebe's mouth dropped and she started to protest but Paige was not listening. She had turned angrily to Cole, who was still staring down at the bedspread. "What did you do to her, huh? Is she under a spell?"

"Paige I'm not-"

"Shh Phoebe!" Paige snapped, "If that even _is_ Phoebe!"

"Paige," said Cole with a sigh, looking up at her and locking eyes with the young witch-lighter, "That is Phoebe, okay? She-"

"So she _is_ under a spell!" At this, Paige dived at Cole and slapped him across the face. "I knew you weren't really a human!" she yelled, "How'd you do it huh? How'd you come back, fool the Elders and cast the spell on Phoebe!" Each question was emphasized with another smack to Cole's head or face, each one connecting no matter how hard he tried to block her.

"Paige, stop it!" Phoebe cried. She jumped up and grabbed her little sister around the waist, pulling her off of Cole and spinning her around so they were facing each other. "Paige it's me," she said softly, "Honestly. I'm not under any spell." Paige regarded her suspiciously, then sighed heavily.

"So you were making out with him out of choice!" she cried, "That's even worse!" Throwing her arms in the air, she orbed out in a flurry of blue lights, leaving Cole and Phoebe just staring at each other, the silence awkwardly unbearable for them both.

"Wow," Cole said with a short laugh, rubbing his jaw, "I did _not_ miss her." Glancing away from him, Phoebe touched her middle and index finger to her lips, noting how they still tingled slightly from the kiss. The sense of deja vue almost knocked her down and she realized it was because Cole was feeling the exact same way.

"I need to get a grip," she muttered, putting her hands on her forehead and closing her eyes. She heard Cole move off of the bed and her eyes snapped open again when she felt his hands on her arms. Slowly, she looked up into his clear, grey-green eyes and her breath caught in her throat, tears springing into her eyes again. The hope she saw in those eyes, the soft smile. "What am I doing?" she whispered, her voice strained. She backed away from him, wrapping her arms around her body and looking down at the floor like a school girl that had just been caught doing something incredibly naughty.

His soft smile faded into a sad frown as he watched Phoebe Halliwell break his heart all over again. Those four words were like fireballs to his chest and as she backed away, his arms fell to his side, dejected. "What…but we…I mean you said…"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Phoebe whispered again, shaking her head and backing away from him until she hit the door. Finally, she looked up at him and just shook her head. "I can't do this again, Cole."

"Do what again?" he asked, starting towards her. He stopped dead when she flinched away and a tear trickled down his tanned cheek. "It won't be like last time," he said, fists clenching in determination at his sides, "I promise."

"What about the time before that?" Her question made the pain in Cole's shoulder well up; up until that point his mind had been on other things, on her, on their kiss. Clasping his hand over it, he sat back down on the bed and looked down at the carpet. "We've done this so many times, Cole," Phoebe continued, her eyes never leaving him, almost boring into him, "It never works. _We _never work."

"But I'm human now," he whispered.

"You were human before," she stated, her words taking on an almost bitter tone as the memory resurfaced, "And you became the Source of all Ev-"

"Not out of choice!" Cole's head snapped up and his eyes fixed on hers. "Please don't make _that_ your deal-breaker, Phoebe. I never meant to….I was corrupted by the Seer, tricked. We all were!"

"You had a 'void'," Phoebe retorted, trying her hardest not to get angry, "A void that can only be filled by evil. How can I know…how can _you_ know that that isn't going happen again?"

"Because there is no void now," Cole said, "Phoebe, I'm human. 100percent. You haven't…haven't stripped away my demon half. It's as if it never existed. All that's left is my human soul and that is all I am. There's nothing for evil to fill." He pushed himself up off of the bed and walked over to her, keeping his eyes locked onto her own as she watched and listened to him. "I'm as human as you are."

"You're susceptible to evil though, Cole," she said, "That's why the Seer chose _you_."

"All humans are," he said with a sigh, "Even you Phoebe…you more than anyone." To that, Phoebe slapped him hard across the face, her own hand even hurting in the process.

"Don't you dare talk about that," she hissed, "You made me evil. I had no choice in the matter."

"Wrong, Phoebe." Cole rubbed his cheek and looked at her almost coldly. "You had a choice. You didn't have to agree to be my Queen. You didn't have to leave your family and take my hand at the coronation. You _had_ a choice. I didn't." He turned abruptly away from her and went and sat back on the bed putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. _Maybe she's right_, he thought, pinching his eyes closed to quash the hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, _We've tried so many times…maybe it's just not meant to be_. He looked back up at her, only to see her standing in the exact same position, arms still wrapped around herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked like a broken woman and it was at that moment when resolution hit Cole like a ton of bricks. _No. We are meant to be together. We're soul mates, we belong together. I'm not giving up. Ever._ At this, he stood up and walked purposefully over to the woman he had once called his wife and pulled her into his arms, one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her head, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

At first, Phoebe struggled, pounding her fists against his chest and shaking her head, murmuring the word, "No." over and over. However, when he started kissing the top of her head, rubbing small circles into her back, whispering, "I'm so sorry" and, "I've missed you so much", the pounding stopped and instead she buried her face into his shirt, clutching the front of it for dear life as quiet sobs shook her body. This was where she knew she belonged; in his arms.

---

The sounds of shimmering pulled the seer out of her gaze. White eyes flashed to brown and she turned around, smiling when she saw the demon Anox standing behind her, at least a dozen other demons of all shapes and sizes gathered around him. She had always known he would come back; he would do as she asked. Demons crave power and if it was offered to them on a silver platter, they would not reject it. The chance to kill the Charmed Ones? That would invariably grant you power over the whole Underworld. Of course he would come back.

"I did as you asked, seer."

Syam smiled and nodded her head. "You have done well," she said, glancing around at her visitors, "They are fine demons."

"Each of them is eager to kill the witches," he continued to sounds of agreement from the others of his kind, "We await your say so." Syam nodded again and slowly walked over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his snake-like eyes.

"You have done well," she repeated, "Your name will go down in demon history. You will be remembered as the demon who sacrificed himself to kill the Charmed Ones." Anox frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sacrifice?" he questioned, "What do you-" He was cut off by Syam placing a finger over his lips and shaking her head.

"This will hurt me more than it does you," she whispered and bringing her fist back, thrust it into his chest. His eyes bulged but he felt almost paralyzed, unable to move as in a golden glow she pulled the life out of him, taking it into herself. Syam gasped as the glow filled her and she pulled her fist out causing Anox to drop on his knees and just stare up at her.

"You…you took my…"

"Powers?" said Syam. She opened up her fist, a fireball appearing in her palm. "Yes." She tossed it at him and in a scream, he burst into ashes. Her eyes flashed red for a moment and she morphed into an exact replica of the vanquished Anox, staring out at the terrified demons.

"What are you!" one yelled.

"One of you," she replied, her words spoken in Anox's voice, "One that wants the witches dead. Are you with me?" The demons all looked around at each other, then each one nodded. "Good. But first, some rules. The middle sister is mine. Attack whomever else you choose, especially the former whitelighter, but leave the middle sister to me." Her eyes narrowed and she eyed each demon in turn. "I mean it. Defy me and…" She formed a fireball in her hand and with a clench of her fist, extinguished it. "Let's go."

**Please review! It makes me write faster...**


	8. Fight club

**Hey guys really glad you are enjoying it! Sorry again for the late update, uni work is starting to pile up sniffle Hope you like this though, I'm not the best at fight scenes so just use your imagination hehe. Oo and I couldn't think of a decent chapter name so that will have to do.Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Fight club

It was as if they stood like that for hours, days even. The words he softly whispered never got old; Phoebe realized she could listen to them forever. As he held her, she couldn't help but feel happier than she had felt for almost three years. No one, not Jason, not Les, not even Drake had made her feel like Cole was right now and no one ever would. They were soul mates after all; it was meant to be like this. She could literally feel the love radiating off of him and it made her tears subside and she pulled her head away from his chest, looking up at him. He smiled softly back at her, reaching out to gently wipe away a tear from her flushed cheek. The gesture caused Phoebe to close her eyes and smile, enjoying his touch.

"_Demons!_"

The yell, accompanied by the scream of a child immediately snapped Phoebe's head back and she pulled away from Cole.

"Paige, Phoebe, get your asses up here _now_!"

"Piper…" Phoebe's eyes widened and she dashed towards the bedroom door, flinging it open and running upstairs to the attic.

"Phoebe wait!" Cole called after her and he too darted out of the door.

As Phoebe reached the attic she gasped in horror, her hand flying to her mouth. The scene was utter, hopeless destruction. Parts of the room were on fire and in the middle of it all, Piper and Leo were desperately trying to fight off a hoard of demons, Piper with her powers, Leo with as many vanquishing potions as he could lay his hands on. The fire seemed to be coming from the various fire-throwing demons and, of course, Piper's explosions. It seemed however that their attempts at vanquishing the demons were useless, as the potions were either too weak to do any permanent damage or they were partially immune to Piper's powers.

"_Phoebe the boys_!"

The yell snapped Phoebe out of her shock and she looked desperately around the room, her eyes finally resting on the blue ball of Wyatt's shield; a screaming Wyatt and a crying Chris cocooned inside. They were safe but there was no way Phoebe could get to them, there were just too many demons in her way.

"Oh my god…" Cole stopped when he got to the attic door and his eyes widened. His voice however seemed to attract attention to the pair and instantly several fireballs were thrown at them. Each threw themselves to the side, Cole rolling behind a dollhouse and Phoebe behind a sofa.

"Phoebe _damn it_ get the boys out of here!" Piper's yell was frantic and as a fireball hit her in the shoulder, she stumbled back into Leo who pulled her behind an overturned bookcase, crouching behind it also. Blue orbs momentarily distracted the demons however as Paige orbed into the attic, only to orb straight back out again as a barrage of fire was thrown at her. She orbed in beside Phoebe, ducking behind the sofa.

"Did I miss a convention or something?" she hissed, wincing as fireballs ignited a cushion on their hiding place.

"We need to create a distraction," she hissed back, "So Leo can get the boys out of here!" Paige nodded and orbed out, materializing by the Book.

"Hey demons!" she said, "Fireball!" Directing their fireballs back at them, she vanquished three. They all turned to look at her, giving Phoebe enough time to retrieve an athame from under the sofa and throw it at the demon nearest to her.

"Leo, go!" Piper yelled and without having to be asked twice, Leo darted out from behind the bookcase with Piper's explosions to cover him and dived into Wyatt's shield, picking up his two boys.

"Shh I'm here little buddy," he said, trying to calm a hysterical Wyatt, "We need to go down to the nursery." When Wyatt didn't orb, Leo looked up towards the attic door then back at the battling witches. Deciding that the demons were distracted enough, he made a run for the door, the motion making Wyatt's shield go down.

"Leo, no!" The yell from Phoebe was heard too late and the force of three fireballs hitting him in the back caused Leo to fall forward, the boys flying out of his arms. Piper screamed and tried in vain to freeze them, only to get a fireball to the chest in her distraction, sending her crashing back into the bookcase. Wyatt, seeming to have calmed a little, disappeared in blue orbs and reappeared standing upright beside his unmoving father. Baby Chris however, sailed through the air heading dangerously towards the open door and stairway.

"No!" Cole leapt out from behind the dollhouse and intercepted the youngest Halliwell, crashing to the floor beside Leo and yelling out in pain as he landed on his shoulder, the baby safe in his arms.

"Wyatt, down to the nursery _now_!" Phoebe yelled, ducking out of the way of a fireball which thankfully Paige then redirected, "Take Chris, Daddy and the nice man with you!" The little blond haired boy, still sniffling and with his hand already on his father's head, reached out to touch Cole, the four of them then disappearing in a flurry of orbs no matter how many fireballs tried to stop them. Phoebe sighed in relief; she just hoped to God Leo was still breathing. It was then she remembered. "Piper!" Running to her big sister as Paige redirected fireballs left, right and centre, she glanced up momentarily and gasped. The demon that had attacked them before just after Cole had appeared was standing over Piper. It however then seemed to morph into the figure of a hooded woman and this action alone threw Phoebe into a premonition, one she had had many times before.

_Attic. Sisters. Hooded Figure. Fire. Death... Fire. Darkness. Chanting. Hooded figures._

Phoebe's eyes snapped open again and the woman smirked. "No…" said Phoebe, "But…but it's the wrong way around…I don't-" She was cut off by the hooded woman launching a fireball at her, propelling her backwards into the sofa she had previously hidden behind and sending her toppling over it. The woman-the Seer-then fazed out, fazing back in beside an unconscious Phoebe. She bent down and waved her hand over the Halliwell, making her disappear. The Seer then lay down exactly where Phoebe had been, morphing into the middle sister and closing her eyes, trying not to smirk.

**Am I finally getting to the point? I think I might be! Remember, please review!**


	9. Show time

**-creeps quietly back- Wow I haven't updated in...forever. Sorry! Really hope I still have some readers left -nervous laugh-**

Chapter 9: Show time

"This…is so…not cool."

Paige was redirecting fireballs as if her life depended on it, which she realized hopelessly that it did. She was a witch on a mission it would seem and since she was the only Halliwell left standing, a lone witch on a mission. She could see Piper out of the corner of her eye lying beside the bookcase but she couldn't make it over to her eldest sister. She just had to pray that she was okay. She had lost sight of Phoebe some moments ago and that filled her with even more fear. _No, I can't be afraid. Must…concentrate on_- A fireball hit her in the arm and she yelled in pain, orbing out quickly afterwards to the other side of the attic by the door and behind the few remaining demons, one hand clasped over the bleeding wound on her arm.

"Hey demons!" she yelled and they turned around, fireballs at the ready.

"Forget it, witch," one snarled, "You're outnumbered and injured."

"Yeah well I still reckon I've got a chance," Paige shot back, "Fireballs!" She waved her hands at the demons, the fireballs they had been holding disappearing in orbs and flying towards her. Pushing her hand out, she redirected them back at their makers whom with growls shimmered out just before they hit. The whitelighter-witch cursed angrily. "I hate it when they get away," she grumbled, running a shaky hand back through her hair as she looked around the scorch-marked attic. "Piper." Paige ran to her eldest sister, falling onto her knees beside her and feeling frantically for a pulse. "Oh thank god." She sighed in relief, closing her eyes for a moment to quell the oncoming tears as she felt a weak thumping beneath her finger tips.

"Paige?"

The youngest Halliwell snapped her head around in the direction of the voice, seeing Cole walking into the attic with a somewhat calmer Chris in his arms. He seemed to be holding the baby awkwardly, then she remembered about his shoulder.

"Is she…"

"She's fine," said Paige, looking back at a still unconscious Piper, "But she needs healing. How's Leo?"

"He's in a bad shape," Cole admitted, "He won't let…Wyatt right?...he won't let him heal him." The dark haired man shook his head, shifting Chris a little in his arms. Paige closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, "I need you to bring him up here."

"Uh the kid screams when I put him down," said Cole, looking a little uneasily at the baby he was holding. Paige smiled a little, tilting her head to the side.

"You did just save his life," she said, quickly looking at Piper then getting up and going to Cole, "I think he likes you." Cole gave a sideways smile which Paige returned as she took Chris from him, cooing gently as she did so and bouncing him a little. "Go and get-"

"Where's Phoebe?" Cole's voice was suddenly panicked and he looked around the attic. "Paige, where is she?"

"Oh God." In her preoccupation with Piper, Paige had forgotten about her second sister and that thought alone almost overwhelmed her with guilt. "I lost sight…I was fighting the demons and…" Chris started to sniffle again in her arms and she continued to bounce him, shushing gently. Cole looked wide-eyed at Paige then wildly around the attic.

"Phoebe? Phoebe!"

Hearing the commotion, the Seer opened her eyes. _It's show time_. Groaning, she pushed herself up off of the floor, using the couch for support as she stood up and looked towards Cole and Paige. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Oh Phoebe thank God," Paige breathed, biting her bottom lip, "I'm so…are you okay?" Cole breathed out a sigh of relief. Syam had to fight the urge to smirk; so, she had already fooled the youngest sister and the ex demon. Instead, she twisted Phoebe's features into ones of fear and concern as her eyes settled on the eldest witch.

"Piper…" she breathed, surprising even herself at how much worry she was able to fill that one word with.

"She's alive," said Paige quickly, "But she needs healing. So does Leo. Are you okay? Do you need-"

"I'm fine," the Seer said with a nod, her eyes traveling to Cole. Hm, the rumours really didn't do him justice. High forehead, sparkling eyes, a body that did not show his age one iota. Even if he was now human, he still retained that air of power that had made him such a fierce demon in his day. That, Syam could work with.

She was staring at him and that made Cole feel a little uneasy. No, not uneasy. Cold. Disconnected even. "Phoebe?" He said her name as if he wasn't sure it was her and that made the Seer's breath catch in her throat. _No. No he can't know already!_ Putting her hand to her forehead, Syam pinched her eyes closed and stumbled a little, her other hand going to grasp the tipped over sofa for support. Dramatic but effective.

"Phoebe!" Paige passed Chris back to Cole and went towards her 'sister', placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down sweetie. I think you hit your head." Syam nodded and did as she was told, as she assumed the real Phoebe would. Looking up into the young witch-lighter's eyes she forced a smile, the sisterly concern she saw in them almost making her gag. Paige smiled back at her then looked over at Cole. "Bring Leo up here," she said, "I'm going to get help."

"Help?" Syam barely got the word out when blue and white lights almost blinded her as Paige orbed out and she hissed as if in pain, covering her eyes. Luckily for her it seemed Cole had not witnessed this little aversion to the light and was too busy trying to calm a disgruntled Chris. Syam's eyes went to the little dark haired boy for a moment before she registered that Cole was now walking towards her and bending down in front of her, the same concern in his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he said softly, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, "Are you sure you're okay?" The Seer turned her face towards the hand, savoring it for a moment. Although she was of course a demon, she enjoyed such shows of affection, though coming from the once mighty Belthazor and Source of all Evil, she had to quell that gagging feeling again. _Belthazor would turn in his grave if he knew what you had become, Cole Turner_, she thought to herself, though was careful not to show such thoughts on her face. Before she knew it, a small, dark haired child was placed in her arms and Cole stood back up. "I'll be right back," he said again before heading for the door and downstairs to the nursery.

As the child gurgled in her arms, Syam tentatively looked down at him. "Little Christopher Halliwell…" She let out a short chuckle and the boy's gurgles turned to sniffles. "Oh don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you" Unlike other demons who cast the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt aside as useless, powerless, not even worth the bother of trying to kidnap, Syam saw the son of a Charmed One and an Elder. She had seen the future of this little brown haired bundle, she knew what he was to become. Who he was to become. And when you added the blonde haired Twice Blessed to the mix…

It was at that moment that the Seer fully realized her situation. She was sitting in the Halliwell Manor, in their attic no less, disguised as Phoebe. The eldest witch, undoubtedly the most powerful of the three, was lying unconscious by her, she had one of the Halliwell boys in her arms and the famed Book of Shadows was sitting unguarded on it's alter. The damage she could cause…_No. That's not why I'm here. That is not the plan. Not today's plan in any case_. Chris had started to wail now; this Auntie Phoebe felt strange, she wasn't as warm and cuddly as usual. "Shh little one," Syam cooed, starting to rock him in her arms. Urgh, a baby crying. That was not a sound she missed in the Underworld. She had started to hush him again when she heard a groan, her head snapping up and eyes darting in the direction of the woman on the floor. "Damn."

Piper, hearing the wail of an obviously distressed child–_her_ obviously distressed child-had started to regain consciousness. She groaned again and winced, her hand going to her head then the bloody wound on her chest. "Chris?" She'd know her baby's cry anywhere.

Syam scowled a little, though this just seemed to make the baby cry more and she forced her face into a soft smile at her 'sister'. "Its okay sis, I've got him. He's-" The bright lights of Paige's orbs interrupted her and again the Seer had to shield her eyes, the action seeming to make Chris cry louder. When she looked back, she saw that the dark haired witch was not alone. A man had orbed in with her, his glowing hand over her wounded arm as Paige looked fondly at him. A boyfriend? _I would have known had she a boyfriend damn it, I know everything about th_-

"Paige?" Piper voice was strained and Paige knelt down beside her sister.

"Shh it's okay," she said, her voice calmer than before she had orbed out, "He's going to heal you."

"Who…" Piper looked up and for the first time noticed Paige's companion. "Brody?" Syam's eyes widened slightly. _Brody? Who in the name of the Source…_

Kyle let out a soft chuckle and knelt down beside the injured witch. "It's Kyle actually," he said, "Hold still." With a smile he put his hands over Piper, the familiar warmth of healing spreading over her and she closed her eyes briefly until the warmth faded and she was healed. She then took Kyle's outstretched hand and stood up, brushing herself off.

"How...didn't you die?" she asked him. At both his and Paige's pained looks she quickly cleared her throat, looking around the room until her eyes settled on Chris. "Hey little guy," she cooed, going to him and taking him from the Seer's arms, bouncing him a little and nuzzling her nose to his, "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked up at the Seer and for a moment, Syam thought she saw the flicker of a frown cross the older witch's face. It was soon gone however. "Where are Leo and Wyatt?"

"Here." Cole was obviously struggling under the weight of Leo, the former whitelighter's arm slung around the ex demon's shoulder, his feet half dragging along the floor. Cole was also holding Wyatt's hand; it seemed both the Halliwell boys had taken a liking to the new guy. In contrast, Leo's hand was on his back at the bleeding wounds caused by the three fireballs, his eyes barely open.

"Oh god…" Piper was at her husband's side in a second, Paige taking baby Chris from her arms as she tried to help Cole support Leo's weight. "Leo…" She looked pleadingly over at Kyle who quickly nodded, going to the foursome.

"Leo? Leo, wake up," he said, going behind him and placing his hands on the man's back. It instantly lit up with the familiar golden glow of a whitelighter's healing ability and Leo's eyes slowly opened.

"Piper…" was the first word he spoke and realizing he could stand alone, threw his arms around his wife, who hugged him back just as tightly. He then looked around for his baby boys and, seeing they were fine, turned to look at his healer. "Kyle?" Light green eyes looked back at him and he nodded, running a hand back though his short, dark hair. "You're a whitelighter?"

"Seems like I did something good in my life after all," Kyle said by way of an explanation. Leo smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

Throughout the exchange between Kyle and Leo, Cole had been watching the Seer watching everyone else. It was as if she were studying them, almost as if she was seeing them for the first time. He had noticed her eyes more than once flicker to the little blonde boy at his side and not in the way an Aunt's eyes should flicker to their nephew. Something was off; he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Phoebe?" he said softly, her eyes flickering back at him, those chocolate brown eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago. She smiled at him, though it looked somewhat forced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"If you need any healing…" Kyle shrugged a little at her before smiling at Paige, who grinned back in earnest.

"I'm fine," Syam replied. _Keep your cool, woman_, she told herself, though being the subject of Cole Turner's grey-green gaze was slightly unnerving. _He doesn't know. Act like she would. He doesn't know_. "Just tired. It's been…well it's been a long day."

"Amen to that," Piper agreed, nodding her at 'sister' before looking up at Leo, "Lets go put the kids to bed."  
"Uh a few of the demons got away," Paige said quietly, biting her bottom lip, "They might be ba-"

"They won't be." Everyone's eyes were on the Seer and she cleared her throat, running a hand back through Phoebe's short, dark hair. _Urgh, far too short for my liking_. "I mean, they've attacked twice right? Three times is just suicide."

"Last time they almost kicked our asses though," said Paige, "I think we should at least look in the Book and see-" She stopped. "Phoebs?" The Seer had started to wobble slightly, her hand going to her forehead and her eyes blinking furiously. All an act of course. "Okay maybe you should go and lie down sweetie."

"Come on." Cole let go of Wyatt's hand (who started to sniffle before his daddy picked him up) and went to the Seer, his hand gently on the small of her back as he guided her out of the attic. The yell of, "Hey! No more making out!" from Paige made him glance back at her then down at the Seer, a small, embarrassed smile on his face though one she didn't return.

As they got to Phoebe's room Cole opened the door for her and let her walk in. "If you need me, shout," he said with a smile, "I'm gonna go and see if that whitelighter will heal my shoulder." Syam nodded, trying to stop her eyes from darting around the room. She was in a Charmed Ones bedroom, Phoebe Halliwell's most private sanctuary.

"Okay, I will," she said, smiling softly back at him before he closed the door. She waited until she heard his footsteps on the attic stairs before a smirk twisted her lips and she fazed out.

**Hmmm, I'm really not sure about this chapter. Did it drag? Was the whole Phoebe/Seer thing clear or did it just totally confuse you? Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
